


starting the fire

by UnknownTitan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Honestly I don't even know what I'm doing here, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Pining, Popular Dean Winchester, Prom, School Dances
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownTitan/pseuds/UnknownTitan
Summary: Castiel Novak od początku czuł, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Wszystko zaczyna się, gdy pewnego dnia nowy uczeń wchodzi do jego klasy - Dean Winchester- i zmienia jego życie o 180 stopni.Ale demony będą ich prześladywać i nic nie jest takie proste, pomimo słodkiego licealnego życia pełnego uczuć, nieodwzajemnionej miłości, rozstań...I pewnej ciepłej nocy, gdy ogień pcha ich do działania.NOTE - ten fanfik oficjalnie umarl





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga na ostrzeżenia. Nie wyróżniają się zbytnio, ale i tak chciałam je dodać
> 
> Implied/Referenced Homophobia  
> Implied/Referenced Child Abuse

Castiel Novak słuchał znużony, jak nauczyciel odwrócony tyłem do klasy zapisuje na tablicy wzory, które nie były mu do niczego potrzebne. Wiedząc, że nie nauczy się niczego pożytecznego na tej lekcji, bazgrał po marginesach. Już mrówki, które wyznaczyły sobie szlak handlowy na parapecie były ciekawsze, od tego co mówił nauczyciel. 

Drzwi klasy otworzyły się z hukiem i zaraz do środka wpadł zdyszany nastolatek, z torbą na ramieniu i za dużą skórzaną kurtką. Monotonny głos nauczyciela urwał się w połowie zdania, a uwaga całej klasy skupiła na nowoprzybyłym.  

\- Cholera - zaklął chłopak, kiedy zorientował się, że wszyscy na niego patrzą. 

\- Proszę nie przeklinać w mojej klasie - warknął nauczyciel, a chłopak jakby dopiero teraz go zauważył. - Skoro już był pan łaskawy przerwać lekcję, może wyjaśni pan powód swojego spóźnienia? 

Podszedł do nauczyciela, ale ich konwersacja nie była przeznaczona dla uszu klasy. Castiel, siedząc z tyłu miał doskonały wgląd na wszystkie osoby i widział, jak niektórzy odwracają się do siebie i szepczą.  

\- Po prostu siadaj - westchnął fizyk, wystarczająco zirytowany ilością czasu, którą zmarnował na dzieciaka.  

Chłopiec przeskanował pomieszczenie wzrokiem, a jego twarz rozjaśniła się, gdy najwidoczniej znalazł to, czego szukał. Castiel zesztywniał natychmiast. O nie. Wiedział co nadchodzi. Oczywiście, że szukał  miejsca, aby usiąść i oczywiście, że obok Castiela było jedyne wolne w całej klasie. Usiadł tu, dlatego że nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi, w samym rogu sali czuł się bezpiecznie, gdzie mógł w spokoju obserwować swoje mrówki, które żwawo poruszały się po parapecie okna.  

Castiel nie chciał siedzieć z kimś. Nie potrzebował nikogo. Ludzie byli problematyczni i tak wystarczyło, że reszta klasy uważała go za dziwaka.  

Odgłos rzuconej na podłogę torby z książkami szybko zabił jego nadzieje na samotne spędzenie roku szkolnego.  

\- Hej - Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego i serce Castiela zabiłoby szybciej, gdyby nie był zły na nowego. Ponieważ był to najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki widział w swoim życiu. - Sorki, nie przeszkadza ci, że tu usiądę?  

\- Co? Nie, nie, spokojnie.  

\- Jestem Dean, tak w ogóle - nastolatek przedstawił się i o bogowie, Novak nagle nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Słowa jakby utknęły mu w gardle. Może nawet lepiej, bo zdecydowanie zamierzał palnąć coś głupiego. 

Zapatrzył się w te niewiarygodnie zielone oczy, koloru soczystej trawy, błyszczące z ekscytacji, jakby właśnie ich właściciel zażył jakiś narkotyk. Jego opalona skóra promieniała w słońcu, a gdy Dean przechylił głowę, Castiel mógł zobaczyć wszystkie złote piegi, które znajdowały się na twarzy nastolatka.  Poczuł dziwną i niewytłumaczalną potrzebę policzenia ich wszystkich, gdyby tylko mógł ich dotknąć... 

\- Mam coś na twarzy? - dźwięk głosu Dean'a wyrwał Castiela z zamyślenia i jednocześnie wprowadził w jeszcze większy trans. Tak, masz, odrobinki złotego pyły rozsianego na policzkach, które sprawiają, że wyglądasz jak książę wyrwany z baśni. 

\- N-nie - wydukał. - Mam na imię Castiel.  

Bardziej niezręcznie chyba być nie mogło i gdy Novak pragnął zapaść się pod ziemię, bo wyraźnie dał się przyłapać na _gapieniu się_ na drugiego chłopaka, Dean skupił się na nadrabianiu zaległości z lekcji i nadgonieniu tematu.  

Kilkanaście minut później Deanowi spadł długopis i schylił się, aby go podnieść. Wtedy Castiel miał doskonały widok na kawałek pleców chłopaka, gdy jego skórzana kurtka przesunęła się w górę.  Nie miał zamiaru się gapić, _znowu_ , ale coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Coś, co wyraźnie wyglądało jak siniak i gdyby Castiel zastanowiłby się nad tym głębiej, miało kształt palców. Ale odwrócił szybko wzrok, gdy tylko jego sąsiad się wyprostował.  

Dobry Boże, to zaszło za daleko. Miał przesrane, czyż nie? 

  

Zobaczył go później w męskiej toalecie. Wszedł akurat wtedy, gdy Dean był ręce i mruczał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak "zajebiście, Jezus, w tej szkole też nie ma mydła?". Podniósł głowę, jak tylko zauważył czyjąś obecność i uśmiechnął się do Castiela, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć "zobacz, zapamiętałem cię!". Serce Novaka znów zabiło podejrzanie szybciej. Potrząsnął głową, odpędzając od siebie niepotrzebne myśli i nie skupiał na tajemniczej aurze, którą emanował Dean.  

Po załatwieniu swoich spraw zdziwił się, że Dean nadal tu był. Opierał się o jedną z umywalek i bawił srebrnym pierścionkiem na swoim palcu. Zupełnie jakby czekał na niego... Castiel obserwował jego odbicie w lustrze. 

Nie powinno tak być. Powinien ignorować i być ignorowany, jak zawsze było. Ten chłopak działał na niego bardziej niż Castiel mógł przyznać. Jednak nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym, odkąd zobaczył go pierwszy raz godzinę temu. Za każdym razem, kiedy zielone oczy spotykały jego niebieskie, zapominał, jak się oddycha. 

To było złe i nowe uczucie dezorientowało Novaka. Nie chciał tego. Jego matka zawsze powtarzała, że to choroba, mówiła o tym jak o wirusie lub bakterii, która zainfekowała umysł i ciało jego najmłodszego syna. Castiel nie chciał być chory. Jednocześnie nie mógł się powstrzymać od myślenia o blondynie, który stał metr od niego.  

\- Wszystko ok, Cas?  

\- Słucham? 

\- Stoisz i gapisz się przed siebie przez dobre 5 minut. Źle się czujesz czy coś? 

Przez moment tylko stali i patrzyli na siebie w niezręczniej ciszy, zanim Castiel odchrząknął, oczyszczając gardło. 

\- Tak... to znaczy nie. Nie czuję się źle. Mydło się skończyło. 

Dean nie powiedział nic przez długie sekundy i Cas automatycznie zaczął panikować, ponieważ _cholera, totalnie to schrzanił i teraz pewnie ma mnie za dziwaka_... ale blondyn tylko zaczął się śmiać, topiąc atmosferę i serce Castiela.  

\- Dziwny jesteś, wiesz? - Dean nie przestał się uśmiechać i Novak poczuł, jak również jego twarz się rozjaśnia. - Chodź, Cas, zaraz dzwonek. Co teraz masz?... Ja mam biologię. Cholera, mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy kroić żadnych żab. Często to robicie? Mam to coś, one zawsze się na mnie gapią. Mówię ci, stary, to jest super obrzydliwe... 

Castiel złapał się na tym, że skupia uwagę na samym brzmieniu głosu Dean'a, a jego słowa przestały mieć duże znaczenie. To, co mówili inni, zawsze było ważne dla Novaka i zawsze był na to wyczulony, ale w obecności drugiego chłopaka zupełnie się zatracił. Nawet nie przeszkadzało mu, że Dean automatycznie skrócił jego imię, mówiąc do niego "Cas".  

Nie wiedział jakim cudem złapali wspólny język i kontakt. Przypuszczał, że to zasługa Dean'a, który wprost promieniował energią i pewnością siebie jak supernowa, a idąc ramię w ramię przez szkolny korytarz, Castiel mógł niemal poczuć ciepło bijące od blondyna. Novak był bardzo świadomy spojrzeń rzucanych w kierunku jego nowego przyjaciela przez wszystkie dziewczyny, a także kilku chłopaków. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ktoś taki jak Dean wybrał akurat jego - odmieńca z ostatniej ławki, z zerowymi zdolnościami interpersonalnymi, ale cholera. Jeśli tak miała wyglądać choroba, Castiel wolał chorować niż być zdrowy. 

 

*******

 

Nikt nie spodziewał się, że potrwa to tak długo.  

Czasem nawet nauczyciele rzucali im obu dziwne spojrzenie, jakby mówili "na pewno chcesz się z nim zadawać?". Castiel też momentami zadawał sobie to pytanie. Dean Winchester, odkąd dwa lata temu przeniósł się tutaj z Lawrence w Kansas kilka lat temu wraz ze swoim ojcem i młodszym o 4 lata bratem, wyrobił sobie opinię w szkole. Był podręcznikowym licealistą. Ze swoim głupim perfekcyjnym wyglądem jak lalka Ken, z głupią wspaniałą osobowością, dzięki której wkręcił się w przysługi co drugiej osoby w szkole. Castiel znajdywał trudność w znajdywaniu przeszkód, by nie lubić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.  

Oczywiście, obecność nastolatka zawsze zwiastowała kłopoty. Winchester był jak magnes na bójki w szkole i podejrzane towarzystwo. I, mimo że pokazywał się często w klasie z podbitym okiem lub krwawiącą wargą, Novak nie mógł mu odmówić. Kto by potrafił.  

Chyba nawet oni sami nie podejrzewali, że ich znajomość się utrzyma tyle czasu. Minęły dwa lata, odkąd blondyn pierwszy raz wszedł do klasy fizycznej i skradł życie Castiela. Dwa lata wspólnych leniwych popołudni, spędzanych w ich ulubionych miejscach na nudzeniu się razem. Dwa lata spędzania nocy, owinięci w koce wyniesione z sypialni, by zasnąć przy ognisku nad jeziorem.  

\- Moja mama zmarła w pożarze - powiedział mu starszy Winchester pewnej takiej nocy. Leżeli na piknikowej narzucie pod gołym niebem w ciszy, patrząc w spokoju na gwiazdy. Castiel pamiętał to bardzo dokładnie. Dean oddychał miarowo, z zamkniętymi oczyma i ręką pod głową, a Cas myślał wtedy, że zasnął i znajdował w tym wymówkę, by obserwować jego unoszącą się klatkę piersiową i długie rzęsy, które muskały piegowate policzki Deana. Patrzył na niego wtedy w ciemności rozświetlanej jedynie blaskiem księżyca, z daleka od miejskich świateł oraz ludzi i nie mógł oderwać wzroku.  

\- Przykro mi - odparł Novak.  

\- Od tamtej pory ciągle się przeprowadzamy. Mój ojciec... nie umie usiedzieć w miejscu. I ja, uh... Chcę powiedzieć, że to najdłużej, gdy zostaliśmy w jednym miejscu i tego... - Wiedział, że chłopak miał problem z wypowiedzeniem się. Pierwszy raz Cas słyszał, by mówił o swoim ojcu i przez myśl mu przeszło, czy ma to coś wspólnego z tymi bliznami, które ukradkiem zauważał na ciele blondyna.  

\- Chcę powiedzieć, że umm cieszę się, że zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi.  

Spojrzał na niego wtedy swoimi zielonymi oczyma, w których się tliło coś, czego Castiel nie widział od bardzo dawna w oczach nastolatka. Widział ten płomyk przez smutne spojrzenie, które dawał mu Dean, pomimo że uśmiechał się lekko. Cas nie był w stanie nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu, nigdy nie mógł mu się oprzeć.  

\- Również się cieszę, że nawiązaliśmy przyjaźń - I znów, Winchester posłał mu jedną ze swoich min, którą robił zawsze, gdy Castiel mówił cos dziwnego. Wyglądała jednak na wymuszoną, jakby uważał, że należy to zrobić w tym momencie. Płomień, który widział Cas w oczach Deana, zabłysł jakby jaśniej, ale trwało to tylko sekundę i nie był pewny, czy znowu nie widzi za dużo. Czy nie wmawia sobie czegoś.  

\- Tak... Najlepsi przyjaciele, co?  

Nie ważne, jak bardzo bolało to Novaka, nie dał po sobie poznać. _Najlepsi przyjaciele_. Gdyby tylko Dean wiedział. Czy nadal chciałby się z nim przyjaźnić? Czy w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę? Czy dałby mu szansę?  

Zachował swoją maskę spokoju, nie dając dopuścić niszczącym go emocjom do jego zewnętrznej ekspresji. Dean nie mógł się nigdy dowiedzieć, że jego _najlepszy przyjaciel_ był w nim żałośnie zakochany od pierwszego ich spotkania. Castiel nie mógł pozwolić, by te emocje wydostały się na zewnątrz. Dlatego trzymał je w środku, głęboko zakopane, gdzie paliły żywym ogniem jego wnętrzności i kruszyło serce jeszcze bardziej z każdą sekundą spędzoną z Winchesterem. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wiedział o tej chorobie, która trawiła jego duszę.  

Dean wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak ubrać to w słowa, dlatego tylko patrzył się bezsilnie na Castiela, szukając czegoś, czegokolwiek, chociaż sam nie był pewien, czego właściwie by oczekiwał. Wpatrywał się głupio w niebieskie oczy odrobinę zbyt długo, niż było to normalnie przyjęte, chociaż ich spojrzenia zawsze trwały niekomfortową ilość czasu i ludzie dookoła nich często oczyszczali swoje gardła w ich towarzystwie, by oderwać ich od tego nienazwanego napięcia między nimi i wrócić do rozmowy.  

Castiel ponownie znalazł się zgubiony we własnych myślach. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się dłużej przez kilka minut, a Cas zastanawiał się, czy Dean już nie zasnął. Próbował mówić do chłopaka i nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, przekręcił się na bok, okrył ich obu drugim kocem i przycisnął swoje marznące ciało do Deana. Mimo iż skóra blondyna nie była wcale cieplejsza od jego, sama obecność chłopaka rozlewała dziwną aurę gorąca wokół siebie. Wiedział, że pewnie obudzi się kilka godzin później, zziębnięty od chłodnej ziemi, na której leżeli. Ale wiedział również, że w śnie Dean przytuli się do niego i obejmie go mocno, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy i jeszcze raz, Castiel nie mógł mu odmówić.  

  

*******

  

\- Cholera jasna, Cas, czy mógłbyś ruszyć swoją dupę szybciej? Już jestem spóźniony i Lisa na mnie czeka.  

Castielowi przyszło do głowy, że Dean zachowuje się nieco zbyt nerwowo, jak na kogoś, kto zaprosił swoją _idealną_ (Cas nasłuchał się o tym wystarczająco dużo) dziewczynę na bal, jeszcze zanim go ogłoszono. Nawet wcale nie był spóźniony, bo mieli trochę czasu w zapasie. Cas podejrzewał, że robi to specjalnie, żeby go pogonić.  

Wyjrzał przez okno swojej sypialni na piętrze i zobaczył, jak Winchester stoi na trawniku przed jego domem, przystępując z nogi na nogę i bawi się kluczykami do swojej Impali. Miał na sobie odprasowany garnitur, chociaż teraz marynarkę przerzucił przez jedno ramię. Castiel zauważył, że nie miał krawata i automatycznie spojrzał na swój, wciąż jeszcze niezałożony. Może go nie brać? Nie chciał wyglądać zbyt sztywno.  

Nawet nie chciał iść na bal. Głupie zakończenie szkoły w tę ich głupią tradycją. Szedł tylko dlatego, że Dean go na to namówił, chociaż bardziej wyglądało to na rozpaczliwe błaganie. Nawet załatwił mu randkę specjalnie na ten wieczór. Podszedł wtedy do grupki dziewczyn na korytarzu i zapytał jednej, z którą się znał, czy poszłaby z jego "nieśmiałym, lecz druzgocąco przystojnym przyjacielem" na bal maturalny (Dean uważał, że jest przystojny, opuścić pokład!). Meg - bo tak miała na imię niska blondynka, z wyrazem klasowej zdziry numer 5 - spojrzała na niego, stojącego jak największej odległości, żeby uniknąć upokorzenia.  

\- Z twoim jednorożcem? Pewnie, że pójdę. Dam głowię, że będziemy się świetnie bawić - odpowiedziała monotonnym głosem. Posłała mu oczko i minę, jakby znała wszystkie jego brudne sekrety. Wcale mu się to nie podobało.  

Co on najlepszego wyrabiał? Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zawieszoną na drzwiach szafy białą koszulę. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego musiał ubrać się specjalnie akurat na ten dzień. Na Boga, nawet nigdy nie był na randce. _Z dziewczyną_. A co, jeśli Meg będzie chciała go pocałować? A jeśli będzie chciała, by do czegoś doszło po balu? _Z dziewczyną._ O słodki Jezu, nie mogę tego zrobić... Nie mógł tam pójść. Zdecydowanie nie zamierzał pójść. Nie, nie ma opcji. Zaraz zadzwoni do Meg i powie jej, że okropnie się rozchorował i niestety bardzo przeprasza, ale...  

\- Cas, do cholery, bo serio się spóźnimy. Co ty laska jesteś... Och.  

Novak obrócił się gwałtownie, by zobaczyć w progu pokoju stojącego Deana, który zamarł z otwartą buzią i wzrokiem wlepionym w nagi tors przyjaciela. Zobaczył, jak jabłko Adama porusza się na gardle blondyna. Novak poczuł nagłe gorąco na twarzy i wiedział, że koniuszki jego uszów robią się czerwone.  

Dean natomiast nagle zapomniał, jaką odzywką planował poczęstować kolegę. Kurde, zapomniał, po co właściwie tu przyszedł. To nie tak, że nigdy nie widział Casa w szatni po WF-ie czy coś.... po prostu teraz było inaczej. Zwłaszcza gdy zaczął ćwiczyć nad swoimi mięśniami ostatnio. Dean sam przecież namówił Casa do tego, ponieważ chłopak miał dość bycia słabszym i chciał się postawić znęcającymi się nad nim debilami. Nie, Dean zdecydowanie się nie gapił na wyćwiczone mięśnie brzucha swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie, stop, nie dzieje się. Nie idziemy w tym kierunku. Nie. Totalnie.  

Winchester odchrząknął niezręcznie i zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku od Casa, którego również nagle zamurowało. Chwycił jego koszulę i rzucił nią mu w twarz. 

\- Masz, ubieraj się. Jeśli nie zejdziesz w ciągu 5 minut, jadę bez ciebie.

I wyszedł, zatrzaskując drzwi może nieco zbyt gwałtownie. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are what they call hard feelings  
>  Of love  
>  When **the sweet words and fevers**  
>  All leave us right here in the cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia:  
> Minor Violence (chyba)
> 
>  
> 
> Przepraszam, że tak krótko

Nie powinno go tak boleć, a jednak. Obserwował niemal cały wieczór, jak Dean z Lisą Braeden obściskują się na środku sali, wirując do tańca w rytm muzyki. 

Spodziewał się tego, owszem. Lisa była ładna i gdyby Cas postawił się w sytuacji heteroseksualnego chłopaka, mogłaby być całkiem atrakcyjna dla niego, chociaż zdecydowanie nie był to jego typ. Była wysoka o smukłej sylwetce, z długimi czarnymi włosami i oczami koloru orzecha laskowego. I z pewnością była dla Deana, bo chłopak przez cały czas nie mógł oderwać swoich rąk od niej. Niewyżyty nastolatek, Castiel prychnął. 

\- Powiedz, jak długo masz krasza na Winchesterze, Clarence? - usłyszał damski głos, ale jednocześnie słowa nie dotarły do niego. 

\- Ja... Co? 

\- Daj spokój, Clarence, widzę, jak na niego patrzysz cały czas. I widzę również, jak on patrzy na ciebie, gdy myśli, że ty nie widzisz. 

\- Nonsens. Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. I to nie jest moje imię - odmruknął. 

Meg Masters rzucała mu spojrzenie do cna przesiąknięte ironicznym "jaasne" i zaciągnęła go za rękę na parkiet. Tańczyli niezgrabnie przez jakiś czas, gdyż Castiel był zupełnie sztywny i nie wiedział co zrobić z rękami. Nie czuł, ile czasu upłynęło, ale w końcu znaleźli złoty środek i Novak rozluźnił się w objęciach Meg i dał się poprowadzić. 

Castiel nie pamiętał, co działo się dalej, ani jak to się zaczęło. W pewnym momencie zaczął padać deszcz. Nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej zdezorientowany niż wtedy i do końca życia będzie pamiętać ten moment. Uniósł głowę do góry i zobaczył, że zraszacze przeciwpożarowe są uruchomione i to one rozrzucały wszędzie krople wody. Ludzie przestali tańczyć i wszyscy stali skonsternowali na środku sali gimnastycznej, gdzie odbywał się ich ostatni bal maturalny. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego pada. A potem usłyszał krzyk. 

I kolejny. I kolejny. 

Poczuł zapach dymu. A jego wizja zajęła się ogniem, 

Dopiero później, po wszystkim, zrozumiał jak to się stało. Ktoś przemycił alkohol i się upił. Ktoś zapomniał zgasić papierosa. Ktoś podpalił obrus. 

Teraz stał zamurowany i patrzył, jak kolejne stoliki zajmują się ogniem, jak płoną tekturowe dekoracje i plakaty. Wszystko zaczęło dziać się tak szybko, że nie nadążał za tym, co się wyprawia. 

Przez myśl mu przeszło, że to niebezpieczne, by sprzęt elektroniczny stykał się z wodą. Nie rozumiał wtedy, dlaczego wydawało mu się to takie ważne. 

\- PALI SIĘ - wrzasnął ktoś. Ludzie rzucili się do wyjść i wzmocniła się panika. Castiel poczuł, jak Meg kurczowo ściska go za rękę. Zabolało go to. 

Uczniowie ściskali i przepychali się do wszystkich drzwi (dwóch). Jakiś nauczyciel wydzierał się, żeby wyłączyć prąd. Głośniki na scenie, przez które dotąd rozbrzmiewała muzyka, zajęły się fioletowym ogniem. Ktoś wpadł na genialny pomysł zadzwonienia na straż pożarną. Deszcz wciąż padał. Czyjaś motocyklowa kurtka tliła się samotnie na krześle. 

Cas poczuł, że płacze, zanim to do niego dotarło. Dym szczypał go niemiłosiernie w oczy i drapał w gardło, utrudniając oddychanie. Meg coś mówiła, ciągnęła go rozpaczliwie za rękę. Upadła, gdy zderzyła się z kimś plecami. Przebiegająca obok dziewczyna, nie zauważyła Meg leżącej na podłodze i kopnęła ją niechcący obcasem w głowę. 

Novak kucnął przed nią i chciał pomógł jej wstać, ale inny chłopak chwycił ją pod pachami i pociągnął za sobą. Cas też krzyczał, chociaż nie wiedział co. 

Czyjaś silna dłoń objęła go za nadgarstek i szarpnęła mocno, podrywając z podłogi. 

\- Nie stój tak, debilu! 

Novak rozpoznał Deana, który teraz miał osmaloną twarz i nadpaloną marynarkę. Skupił się na dotyku Deana, izolując od tego horroru, który dział się na jego oczach. Nie słyszał pisków i płaczu, błagań o pomoc. Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się w zbyt szybkim tempie. Było gorąco i duszno. Jedne, co słyszał to przeraźliwy pisk w jego głowie i słowa Dean'a, który wyklinał się na niego, żeby się pośpieszył. Dotyk nastolatka na jego dłoni parzył, a Castiel zrozumiał, że to z powodu tlącego się rękawa marynarki Winchestera. 

Zanim się zorientował, stał na zewnątrz z resztą uczniów i nauczycieli, i patrzył jak dach sali gimnastycznej staje w płomieniach. 

Dean puścił jego dłoń i skierował się w stronę czerwonego potwora, pożerającego ich szkołę. 

\- Stój, gdzie idziesz?! - Panika wzrosła do niemożliwego stopnia i gdyby nie adrenalina w jego ciele, pewnie by zemdlał. 

Dean zatrzymał się na chwilę przed tym, zanim ponownie wkroczył do płonącego budynku. W zielonych oczach Castiel nie widział niczego poza determinacją oraz uporem i w tamtej chwili wiedział, że Winchester podjął decyzję. Ignorując protestu i desperacki głos Novaka, błagającego by został, bo "idioto skończony, myślisz, że co ty robisz!", odparł: 

\- W środku wciąż są ludzie, Cas. Muszę pomóc im wyjść. Zaraz wrócę, obiecuję. 

Mówił miękkim i łagodnym głosem, próbując uspokoić przyjaciela, pomimo całego chaosu, który rozgrywał się na ich oczach Wszystko jest w porządku. Nic mi nie będzie. Za moment będę z powrotem. 

I wbiegł w płomienie, a Castiel modlił się, by niczego nie obiecywał. 

 

Słyszał dźwięk syreny w oddali. Stał na zimnej nocy, ale ciepło bijące od budynku było nie do zniesienia. W pewnym momencie Meg wtuliła się w niego, a on nawet nie zauważył kiedy. Widział Lisę stojącą w oddali z grupą koleżanek. Lisa zauważyła i wyraz jej twarzy uświadomił mu coś ważnego. Dean wciąż był w środku. 

\- DEAN! Czy ktoś widział Dean'a? Winchester! - krzyczał rozpaczliwie, przepychając się przez ludzi 

I właśnie, kiedy dotarło samego przodu, zobaczył go. Niósł na rękach nieprzytomną dziewczynę, a inny chłopak wspierał się na ramieniu blondyna. Widział go doskonale, tak samo, jak barykadę blokującą otwarte na oścież drzwi. Ktoś podbiegł i próbował ją odsunąć. Widział, jaki ciężar niósł Dean Winchester i jak wielki trud sprawia mu wydostanie ich wszystkich całych. 

Słyszał trzask łamanych drewnianych belek, podtrzymujących dach. 

Właśnie wtedy dach zawalił się, przygniatając w środku jego najlepszego przyjaciela pod nim. 


End file.
